The Forgotten Twin (Harry Potter Twilight Crossover)
by 9299QuinnWhite
Summary: Quinn was never one for big encounters and she often felt left out of her own family. She was a pure-blood Slytherin, but unlike most, she has a twin and her twin is a squib, Bella. Her mother only wanted one daughter and thought it would be better to have the 'normal' one. Her father hardly ever talked to her and she was never home for the holidays until now. Secrets are revealed.
1. Goodbye For Now

Authors Note: Minor Cussing Hope You Enjoy! Comment If You'd Like An Original Character Of Your Own Creation To Be Included Or If You'd Like Yourself To Be In It. Comment Description, Name, Age, And What You Want Them To Be, Like Quinn's Best Friend, Bella's Best Friend, Quinn's Rival, Ect. Thanks I Appreciate It! Love You Enjoy!

Being under the lake, Slytherin common room is always cold and I prefer it that way. Don't get me wrong, I love the warm, but I'd honestly prefer to be cold all the time. The common room is almost completely empty, besides the expected first years, forgetting where the bathrooms are or getting their last minute packing done.

I finished my packing only hours ago. Communication is hard because of the wards here at Hogwarts that prevent muggle devices and the time difference is rough. I haven't been home in a while, and when I am I haven't seen Bella because she lives with Renee and Renee doesn't particularly like the fact that I'm a Slytherin, like my father. Ever since I was sorted into Slytherin, instead of her old house Ravenclaw, Renee has been... different towards me. It didn't help that one of my only friends is the infamous Draco Malfoy.

My father is proud of me though. He's always bragging about how the hat didn't even really touch my head, before it bellowed the familiar Serpent house's name. My mother is the only one from our blood line, the Whites, that has ever gotten a house that isn't Slytherin, but I guess it doesn't really count because she only married into our family and got divorced with my father shortly after Bella and I were born.

It's about noon and I suppose I haven't been able to eat yet, so I guess I could go down to the great hall. Classes are canceled do to the fact that its Winter break and most of us are leaving.

As I head through the almost empty hallways to get to the great hall, I hear hushed voices growing closer. I peek around a corner to see none other than the 'Golden Trio' looking rather panicked about something.

"Hey guys." I say, stepping out and relieving myself. They all jump, tensing slightly, but look at my smiling face and their body's visibly relax.

"Whats up Quinn? You going home this time? We all know how much you stay and study. Your study habits almost put Hermione's to shame." Harry comments, laughing slightly, Ron joining shortly after. Hermione shoots him a glare and playfully bats his shoulder.

"Yeah Q you should take some time off. Your family is probably wondering if they'll ever see you again." Ron says, agreeing with Harry. I scoff at this, as if my parents or sister for that matter would care if I never came back. I'd bet they'd throw a party. If I wasn't friends with the 'Golden Trio' I'd reconsider Lucius' offer about joining Voldemort and his band of bitches.

"I actually am going back to Forks this time!" I say with fake enthusiasm that I hope they can't hear. The only two things I cant wait for are, my father, my old friend Jacob, meeting my sisters new friends (or possibly/hopefully boyfriend), and using unsupervised magic. Your probably thinking 'But Quinn the trace!' Well fuck the trace. It doesn't work on me, not anymore.

"That's good!" Hermione commented, not seeing through my facade. I love my family, but they don't care as much about me as they do Bella, even dad. They've always wanted a 'normal' daughter that poses no threat to them, but they do love me.

"Hey Quinn! What are you doing with Mudblood Granger, Weslebee, and Pothead?!" I heard the sexy voice of one of my MANY crushes, Draco call.

"Come on Draco. They aren't that bad." I say looking at his smirking face. His smirk falls immediately as I stick up for them. He doesn't like the fact that I hang out with the boy who almost got his father a one way ticket to Azkaban. I care about Lucius. He's like a father to me, but that won't stop me from hanging out with my friends. Plus Harry was just a baby.

"Whatever White." He sneered, turning to leave. "Just remember which house your in and who your real friends will be in the end." He started walking away.

"Draco!" I shouted, "I'll be back." I directed towards the three, before hurrying toward the furious blonde. "Come on Draco! Look at me!" he was unresponsive. "Please!" I shouted my vision blurring as tears begin to form, but I quickly blinked them away. "Fine." I said in a broken whisper, "see you in eighth year." I said. "Next year I'm going to spend with my family. Goodbye Malfoy." I spat his last name like venom and he visibly flinched at the use of it.

I walked away, furious and broken. I started to hum and pretty soon the words formed in my head and I was using my memory like a stereo.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside (save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone (save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside (save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone (save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch, without your love  
Darling, only you are the life among the dead

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here (there must be something more)  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside (save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone (save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

I didn't even know I was singing aloud until I ended and heard low clapping. Blaise Zabini came out from behind the corner, smirking slightly. "Damn Quinn if I knew you could sing like that I wouldn't have waited till third year to talk to you _bella." _He said in his sexy Italian accent. "Close your mouth your drooling." He laughed pulling me into a hug. "It'll be a shame to see you go"

"It'll be hard to leave." I replied, breathing in the sent of his cologne. The familiar sent was intoxicatingly comforting. "Ill miss you." I said before pulling away. "I'd better get back. The train will leave in about an hour if I don't hurry I'll miss it, and we all know the schools record of missed train dilemmas." I say, remembering the incident with the Wesley family's car and the Womping Willow from second year.

"I'll see you in two years cara." _**(I'm sooo sorry if I get this wrong I don't speak Italian**__) _He lightly kisses my head, before slaughtering off, most likely to flirt with some poor unsuspecting fourth year.

I quickly head up to the girls dormitory, look around one last time, and depart, saying goodbye for the next two years.

_How am I going to survive?_

**Authors Note: Hope You Liked It! Comment If You'd Like An Original Character Of Your Own Creation To Be Included Or If You'd Like Yourself To Be In It. Comment Description, Name, Age, And What You Want Them To Be, Like Quinn's Best Friend, Bella's Best Friend, Quinn's Rival, Ect. Thanks I Appreciate It! Love You!**


	2. Going 'Home'

**Authors Note: Minor Cussing Hope You Enjoy! Comment If You'd Like An Original Character Of Your Own Creation To Be Included Or If You'd Like Yourself To Be In It. Comment Description, Name, Age, And What You Want Them To Be, Like Quinn's Best Friend, Bella's Best Friend, Quinn's Rival, Ect. Thanks I Appreciate It! Love You Enjoy!**

_Previously_

I quickly head up to the girls dormitory, look around one last time, and depart, saying goodbye for the next two years.

_How am I going to survive?_

_Current Chapter_

After my final goodbyes to everyone, except Draco because he just walked right passed me when we arrived at platform 9 3/4, I headed towards the wall separating the magic and muggle worlds.

I take a deep breath and walk through brick. I quickly move out of the way before more people file out and walk toward the front. I don't want to miss the plane that will take me back to the dreary, rainy, cold town of Forks. Forks doesn't have its own Airport so I'll have to drive a car either Bella or father drop off.

-Time Skip to Airport-

When the cab drops me off at the airport, I quickly pay and rush towards the doors. The plane will board in only a half an hour.

After going through the checking areas, I walk over to the boarding section and take a seat. _Only took me ten minutes. Guess I've got 20 minutes to waste._ I take out my phone and start playing candy crush.

"Can I sit here?" A husky voice asked. I was about to reply with a firm 'no' until I looked up to see the smiling face of none other then Cedric Diggory. **(Cedric didn't die)** I've known Cedric from a far. He was always popular, and I was... well me.

"Sure." I say, hiding my enthusiasm like a professional. I've always had to hide most of my emotions. Being a Slytherin your not meant to show weakness, but sometimes I slip up. Like with Draco this morning.

"Your Quinn right?" He asks, after carefully setting himself in the seat beside me. "A Slytherin." He continues, as if I were one of his closest friends.

"Born and raised." I replied, shutting off my phone and shoving it in my pocket. "And your Mr. Diggory, Hufflepuff's star student." I say, holding back the eye role that threatened to make itself known.

"I guess you could say that," he returned, "and you seem to be quite the Slytherin star yourself." he said, chuckling lightly. I look at him in disbelieve. I'm not very known in Slytherin, sure I come from a pretty prominent blood line, but other than that there really isn't much else.

"I'm not that great." I say, dryly. This guy must be all about the charm. Typical.

"Are you kidding? Your top of the school in academics and we're only in our sixth year. Your the one people are calling 'The Slytherin Mystery'." Wow. Now people are just talking about me behind my back. Whoever started this is going to wish they'd never been born. I was so lost in thought, I didn't realize he was still talking until he said, "And not to mention almost every boy in the school has a crush on you." He finished.

My head snapped to the side, "Wait what?" I hissed, anger broiling inside me. "No one would even think of that." I almost feel like this boy was trying to make me feel bad for having not one boy like me in any romantic way.

"I'm serious." He replied, smirking, "I've got at least 23 friends that have admitted to liking you, and way more that wouldn't admit it."

I didn't have a chance to argue because they opened the gates and Cedric was up and there before I even had time to stand. I grab my things and head through the narrow passageway, leading to the plane. Anyone who knows me well, knows how much I hate planes.

I found out I was sitting next to some perverted middle aged man, who would most likely do anything to get laid and I was in the very back of the plane. Instead of listening to this guy, list off names of people he's done and ditched, I close my eyes, lean against the planes interior, and let myself drift off into merciful sleep.

_This is going to be one LONG winter. _


	3. Forks?

**Authors Note: Minor Cussing Hope You Enjoy! Comment If You'd Like An Original Character Of Your Own Creation To Be Included Or If You'd Like Yourself To Be In It. Comment Description, Name, Age, And What You Want Them To Be, Like Quinn's Best Friend, Bella's Best Friend, Quinn's Rival, Ect. Thanks I Appreciate It! Love You Enjoy!**

"Wake up blonde!" A harsh voice snaps, walking my from my peaceful slumber. I open one eye and then the other, getting used to the brightness of the plane. My eyes find the demon who retched me from my dream sitting next to me, scowling.

"Good morning to you too." I grumble, sarcastically. I look out the window to see the plane is driving up to the gates where we'll be let free of this cramped sky hell. My emerald eyes brighten at the sight of the ground.

"Looks like someones glad to be out of the air." The graying man comments. "You where out cold from the time we left the ground, till the time we returned to it." His grimy hand lays on my thigh and I quickly shove it off.

I have to physically restrain myself from hexing the shit out of this asshole. "People are starting to leave." I point out, but he doesn't budge. "Can you either go or let me collect my things?" I ask as politely as possible.

"Fine, whatever princess." he says, getting up and gesturing for me to walk forward.

I quickly and carefully grab my carry on and rush off the metal death trap. After removing myself from the boarding areas, I almost run to the suitcase pickup.

Recognizing the dark green bag immediately, I step forward and pick it off the conveyor belt with ease. I walk towards the doors that will lead to the buses taking me to my car, silently. Father said Bella would drop it off a day ago.

My car is a dark green convertible that I got last time I went back, which was about four years ago, when I couldn't drive yet.

"Hey!" I hear someone shout from behind me. And low and behold, Cedric god damn Diggory appears next to me. "You goin' on bus 106?" he asked expectantly.

I look down at my paper and internally grown. "Yeah." I reply, trying to sound like it doesn't bother me. "My sister, Bella brought my car here yesterday morning." We get on the bus and put our bags down before continuing our conversation. "So... my family lives in Forks, you?"

"My family just moved there last year." He replied. He looked almost as stunned as I felt.

"So you telling me-" I was cut off by the shuttle bus coming to a stop near where you could see your fabulous car that stood out among the others. "Well. This is my stop. Are you getting off?" I ask, standing.

"No." He looked up at me and smiled. "I parked in the next lot." When he finished he gave me a small wave and I took my leave, wondering if I'd see him in Forks.

_Small town, small world._


	4. The House I Once Called Home

**Authors Note: Minor Cussing Hope You Enjoy! Comment If You'd Like An Original Character Of Your Own Creation To Be Included Or If You'd Like Yourself To Be In It. Comment Description, Name, Age, And What You Want Them To Be, Like Quinn's ****Best Friend****, Bella's Best Friend, Quinn's Rival, Ect. Thanks I Appreciate It! Love You Enjoy!**

The car ride was long and boring. I almost ran out of gas once and the gas prices sure have gone up since the last time I was here with father.

I listened to the muggle radio and tapped my fingers in time with the tunes on the stiring wheel, but then the song 'Bring Me To Life' came on. The very song Blaise caught me singing in the corridors before I left.

I feel my heart squeeze as I picture my friends. Not going back for two years. I'll visit of course, but its going to be hard to go through it without my friends and Snape giving me detention for no apparent reason. Blaise always flirting with everything and everyone, moving or not. And Dra-Malfoy's glare when I stood up for the 'Golden Trio'.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I see a sign marked, 'Welcome To Forks'. I internally grown and keep watch for my father's place. It's been a while so I don't know exactly where it is, but I know the general location.

I pulled up to the small blue house that had a police car parked next to me. This must be the place.

I walked up to the door and rung the doorbell. The door opened and then...

_"SURPRISE!"_

**Sorry it's so short I had loads of homework and I wanted to keep you updated! Love you all bye!**


	5. Vampires and Shifters

**Authors Note: Minor Cussing Hope You Enjoy! Comment If You'd Like An Original Character Of Your Own Creation To Be Included Or If You'd Like Yourself To Be In It. Comment Description, Name, Age, And What You Want Them To Be, Like Quinn's ****Best Friend****, Bella's Best Friend, Quinn's Rival, Ect. Thanks I Appreciate It! Love You Enjoy!**

_Previously_

_I walked up to the door and rung the doorbell. The door opened and then..._

_"SURPRISE!"_

_Current Chapter_

When I walked into my old home, unrecognizable people jump out at me, making me pull out my wand.

With the spell 'Stupefy' on my lips I point it at the first person I see. "Woah Quinn, calm down its just me." The figure, who I now recognize as my father, speaks putting his hands up in submission.

I quickly put away my wand when I realize I'm not under attack. My many years with the 'Golden Trio', has made me a bit on edge about surprises. "Sorry, I thought you where... someone else." I say, bowing my head slightly, pink coating my cheeks as I stand there, embarrassed at my outburst.

When I feel the heat in my cheeks disappear, I slowly look up. There are many people that I don't recognize. They must be Bella's friends. There's Billy and Jacob, Bella and our father, a group of people that consist of two girls and three boys, and another group of people.

The last group looks different... they have pale skin and purple bags under their eyes. They are unmistakably beautiful and they seem to pull me towards them. I would be drawn to them, but I know what they are. _Leaches! Bloodsuckers! Beasts in human form!_

"Father." I say, my voice monotone and lifeless. "Can I speak with you for a moment. _Alone!" _I hiss the last word, quietly. He nods in response and we walk upstairs, and I silently conger another room and walk in. "What the actual fuck where you thinking!" I shout, "You know as well as I do what kind of creatures they are! How could you bring them into this house after-" I cut myself off as a tear escapes my eye at the memory.

"Quinn..." He pauses, thinking over his next choice of words, "They're Bella's friends, I can't just not let them over."

"Of course! Because Bella gets whatever Bella wants!" I scream. "I shouldn't have come here." I say blankly. "I think I'll go... blow off some steam."

As I make my way down stairs, I make sure my face is absolutely dry, before making a run for the door. Unlucky for me, Jacob called for me before I made it there.

"Hey Quinn. Long time no see." The brown haired boy said, walking up to me and giving me a tight hug.

After escaping the embrace, I come to the conclusion he's changed. His hair is different, his eyes are colder along with his expression, hes grown quite a bit, and finally he's running a temperature and a high one from what I can tell.

My only friend from this cursed hell hole of a town, isn't who he said he was. Jacob is a shapeshifter.

Vampires _and_ shapeshifters!

My face turns ever colder and I quickly step away from the boy I once called a friend. He's one of them. He's not trustworthy anymore. He's not _my _Jacob. This is another enemy I have.

"My father really does hate me doesn't he." I spit under my breath. I turn to leave, but Bella walks up to me by then.

"It's so great to see you Quinn, how was London?" I look down at my arm. On it is the scar I got from a Vampire that goes by Zane. If Blaise hadn't been there to suck the venom out, I'd be sporting baggie eyes and cold skin right now.

"It was truly extraordinary." I reply, trying to keep the anger out of my voice. My anger at my father for bringing both vampires and a shapeshifter to my 'Welcome Back' party. I clench my fist, but stop before I draw blood. In a room full of vampires I have to keep my guard up. The tiniest bit of blood could start a riot.

"That's great to hear!" She exclaims, then drags my arm over to her 'friends' the leaches. "Quinn this is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward!" She smiles as she points to each in turn. My eyes narrow and I put my hand up to my nose, plugging it.

'_There smell is intoxicating to a witch, especially a young one. NEVER go near one, and if you must, don't let yourself smell their despicable scent.' _Professor Snape's, cold hard voice echos through my ear.

They look at each other, shock write all over their faces. I smirk and turn, still holding my nose, before walking out the door. When I'm away from the door, I silently cast a nose-stuffer, spell on myself.

When my wand is safely tucked away I hear Bella walk out the door. "Quinn why did you just leave back there?" She questions, walking up to stand beside me. "You didn't even talk to them."

"Sorry Bella, if it makes you happy I'll go in and speak with them." I say, knowing the scent cant affect me anymore.

She grabs my arm and drags me into the living room where the filthy leaches sit, trying not to be too obvious. "Bella" one of them said, a low growl starts in my throat as he starts to approach her. I know she wont be able to say 'no' to anything he says, not because of any attraction except his 'powers'.

"_Watch him" _I say in posaltounge. "_Attack if needed"_

"Is this the Quinn girl you sometimes talked about?" he questions, taking another step closer. Two of my snakes make their way closer to him as he approaches.

"Yes, I am. And your coming a little too close for my liking." I spit, nodding my head ever so slightly.

At my command the snakes slither to my side, hissing slightly. "Antonio, Zach. Back down." I say, normally and then repeating it in posaltounge. I just wanted to show him not to mess with me.

My snakes retreat back to my bags and I step forward ever so slightly before holding out my hand and putting on a fake smile, my white-blonde hair, waving out as I do. "I'm Quinn. Quinn Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you!"You know what they say...

_Keep your __**friends **__close, and your __**enemies **__closer._


	6. Old Friend

**Authors Note: Minor Cussing Hope You Enjoy! Comment If You'd Like An Original Character Of Your Own Creation To Be Included Or If You'd Like Yourself To Be In It. Comment Description, Name, Age, And What You Want Them To Be, Like Quinn's ****Best Friend****, Bella's Best Friend, Quinn's Rival, Ect. Thanks I Appreciate It! Love You Enjoy!**

_Previously_

_My snakes retreat back to my bags and I step forward ever so slightly before holding out my hand and putting on a fake smile, my white-blonde hair, waving out as I do. "I'm Quinn. Quinn Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you!" You know what they say..._

_Keep your __**friends **__close, and your __**enemies **__closer. _

_Current Chapter_

He looks at me, eyes narrowed for a short moment before taking my hand and giving it a quick shake. I back away ever so slightly and look around for the first time.

After my small glance at everything, I look back to Bella. Shes staring at the blood-sucker, longingly. "Filthy leaches." I mumble, and by the surprised looks on their faces, they heard me.

While they were almost glaring, Jacob was trying to suppress a laugh. I shoot him a glare before walking toward the door.

"I have to go somewhere Bella. My friends should be waiting for me." I smirk, knowing the leaches, and probably the dog, will follow me.

When I'm out of the house I quickly jump into my car and drive toward the woods where I can set up camp. Like hell I'm staying with leach lovers.

-Time Skip To Woods-

When I get out of the car, I walk off the road and into the thick trees. I used to go camping with the Zabinis during the summer.

I reach into my pocket and pull out the little beaded bag that is enchanted to hold much more than the average bag. This is where I keep all my camping gear.

Singing lightly, I busy myself with setting up the tent, the muggle way. It's actually my preferred way of camping, although the tent is enchanted to be a LOT bigger than the ones muggles use.

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Hey there!  
How ya doin'?  
Nice to meet you, are you new in town?  
Don't think I've seen you before  
It's great to see new faces around!  
And if you'd like it  
I can give a tour  
Of our enchanting wonderland  
New and improved without the doors!  
There's no escape but then  
Who would wanna leave?  
It's a fantastical paradise  
And it's not make-believe!  
I'm so glad to have another member of the band  
You're one of us now  
So let me take you by the hand!

But what is that I spy?  
With my robotic eye?  
I think I see a bit of flesh inside the new guy!  
Maybe he isn't everything that he seems  
Time to investigate  
What's underneath the seams!

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

The nights  
If you survive the nights  
Oh, I'll take you away  
To our enchanted land of play

Forgive me for being suspicious  
Mischief's not on my brain  
We're programmed to be pragmatic  
If someone messes with the mainframe  
It's not that we don't trust you  
We do!  
We love you, too  
It's just that, here's at Freddy's  
We have a few rules

And if you break them  
We will have to break you  
Like you broke our hearts  
We'll be forced to rewire you  
And repair your damaged parts

Now, you wouldn't want that  
And frankly, neither would I  
But sometimes to do some good  
You've gotta be  
The bad guy!

In this world, we play  
We hope that you will stay  
And we will throw a most  
Electrifying soirée  
Formal attire is required  
For you to take part  
You've got some skin that needs  
Removing before we start

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

I'm sure you'll survive  
Just don't break the rules and play nice  
And I'm sure that we'll all get along  
We'll be the best of friends forever

When I finish singing, I finish setting up the tent, and I quickly mutter the spell to make the tent bigger on the inside. "God I love magic." I say, only after I'm safely inside. I sit on the couch and send a patronus to Blaise, asking for his company if he's not too busy. My patronus is a three headed snake, with beautiful scales, and long fangs.

I'm really proud of my patronus because it shows just how much I belong in Slytherin. It's pretty cool that I was the person to teach how to summon a patronus in the D/A.

A small shuffling sound outside the tent broke me out of my thoughts. Quickly and quietly I grab my wand and head outside the tent, masking my scent with a silent spell.

When I step out a cold hand grabs my neck, holding it and lifting me up off the ground. I squeak and hear a small pop, signaling an apparition. "Dillusium!" I hear, and then the cold hand releases and I fall to the ground, gasping for air.

"God dammit Quinn, can't you ever stay out of trouble?" His voice, thick with an Italian accent, relaxes me. "This is the second time I've had to save you from a blood-sucker!"

"I'm fine Blaise." I reply, getting up holding my now bruised neck. I internally grown at the fact that I was so venerable. If I hadn't called for Blaise previously, I'd most likely be dead or worse.

I just now remembered that he just hit the leach with a special spell to knock even the strongest creatures out cold. I slowly turn to face the stunned beast, holding the hem of my shirt to stop myself from avadaing his ass.

"He had chestnut eyes." Blaise stated, almost annoyed. "Why did he attack you if not for food?" He looked at her, his eyes blazing with fury.

"I know he is." I state, "And I'm almost 100% sure he's using my sister for his messed up game. They way he talks to her isn't normal, not even for a leach. With these patterns I'd guess he also watches her sleep." I remember the time one of my old best friends had an obsession with me. He was a vampire and watched me sleep. Until one day he couldn't hold his hunger back, he attacked me and Blaise fought him off, sucking the venom out of my arm.

The young Italian must've seen my expression because he glided over to me and wrapped me in his long arms, muttering words of comfort.

After a while I pulled away and looked into his vibrant eyes. "We'd better move him before the others come looking. You obliviate him and I'll dump him on the other side of the woods."

Blaise murmurs the word, and I pick him up and apperate with him in my arms. After the feeling of being dragged through sandy water, subsides, I drop him and quickly go back.

_Never trust a Blood-sucker._


	7. Oh Shit

**Authors Note: Minor Cussing Hope You Enjoy! Comment If You'd Like An Original Character Of Your Own Creation To Be Included Or If You'd Like Yourself To Be In It. Comment Description, Name, Age, And What You Want Them To Be, Like Quinn's Best Friend, Bella's Best Friend, Quinn's Rival, Ect. Thanks I Appreciate It! Love You Enjoy!**

_Previously_

_After a while I pulled away and looked into his vibrant eyes. "We'd better move him before the others come looking. You obliviate him and I'll dump him on the other side of the woods." _

_Blaise murmurs the word, and I pick him up and apperate with him in my arms. After the feeling of being dragged through sandy water, subsides, I drop him and quickly go back. _

_Never trust a Blood-sucker. _

_Current Chapter_

"You have a bit of explaining to do." Is the first thing I hear when I get back to where I set up the tent. Blaise Zabini, my best friend, is perched on a chair, waiting for me to tell him why the vampire was after me.

"Well... Edward is his name, at least that's what Bella told me." I sigh and look at my feet, trying to word everything correctly so he doesn't kill every one of them. "Apparently they're Bella's friends so even though my father knows how traumatizing vampires are for me, he invited them to my 'Welcome Home' party. Because Bella gets to have anything she wants even when its supposed to me _my_ day." My voice falters as I continue, "I think I made it too obvious that I know what they are." Then Jacob comes to mind, "He also invited a mutt." I hiss.

Blaise seems to think over this for a moment before grabbing my hand and apparating into a dark alley. "I know you love to sing, so lets go do some muggle karaoke!" He says and a small smile coats my face.

"I know just the song, can you call Theo and Pansy?" I ask. I don't talk to Theo or Pansy as much as I used to, but they're still some of my good friends.

-Time Skip To A Muggle Karaoke Bar-

We get on stage and I que the music.

(Quinn is Gasoline-the one on the far left. Blaise is Radioactive- the second one on the left, and Pansy and Theo are the last - Dollhouse Theo-Light Em Up) **(Can't find lyrics sorry) **

Breathing heavily, I bow along with the others while the crowd cheers. Catcalls sound as I walk down towards the bar, where I quickly order a 'Zombie Cocktail' which I hear is strong.

After about an hour of laughing, joking, and _lots_ of drinking, Blaise and the others depart, leaving me alone to drink.

About seven drinks later a man walks up and sits on the stool beside me. He looks familiar, but I cant remember where I've seen him before. He has blonde hair and chestnut eyes, but he doesn't seem to be drinking.

"Your Quinn, Bella's cousin right?" He asks innocently. His chestnut eyes, boring into my emerald ones.

"That depends on whose asking." I reply, as snarky as ever. "Can I get a 'Scorpion Bowl' please." I say, nodding towards the bar tender.

"Just for yourself?" he asks astonished. I nod before saying.

"Hard day. Family issues." He nods and gets to work. One he finishes he sets it down in front of me, smiling.

I take long drinks, completely forgetting about the boy beside me, that is until he clears his throat. "Do you need something or are you simply here to annoy me?" I ask, my temper getting the best of me, even while I'm intoxicated.

"I asked you if you were Bella's cousin, Quinn" He repeats, annoyance written all over his pale face.

"And I told you that it depended on who was asking." I state, irritably.

"Jasper. Jasper Cullen." He returns, smiling slightly. Then I notice the baggie eyes and the paler than normal skin, and the abnormal beauty. Before I have the chance to scream, or run. He sets money on the bar, paying for my drinks, and starts to walk out, dragging me behind him.

_Oh shit_

**Sorry it's so short, I need to go somewhere if I can I'll try to update again today, but It's not very you all bye**


	8. Cedric!

**Authors Note: Minor Cussing Hope You Enjoy! Comment If You'd Like An Original Character Of Your Own Creation To Be Included Or If You'd Like Yourself To Be In It. Comment Description, Name, Age, And What You Want Them To Be, Like Quinn's Best Friend, Bella's Best Friend, Quinn's Rival, Ect. Thanks I Appreciate It! Love You Enjoy!**

_Previously_

"Jasper. Jasper Cullen." He returns, smiling slightly. Then I notice the baggie eyes and the paler than normal skin, and the abnormal beauty. Before I have the chance to scream, or run. He sets money on the bar, paying for my drinks, and starts to walk out, dragging me behind him.

_Oh shit_

_Current Chapter_

Only now do I realize how much trouble I'm in. While he pulls me up toward a very open, very lovely house.

I forgot my wand was taken by Blaize, when we got to the bar. He claimed he didn't 'want me to waist time, wondering whats going on' and casting a spell.

'Thanks a lot Blaise'. I think while being dragged into the door. He shoves me into a living room where I see all of the blood-suckers and my leach-loving sister. She's a real bitch. She probably knew that they were going to kidnap me and she fell for their god damn lies.

But by the look on her face when she saw me, I instantly knew that wasn't the case. She didn't know I'd be coming here and she defiantly didn't know I'd be taken by force.

"Let me go bloody cock eater!" I scream, kicking against the leach I now knew to be Jasper.

"Quinn!" Bella gasps. "What are you doing here?" she asks.

"You know, spending time with my old friends." I reply, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "What does it look like? I'm being abducted by these god damn leaches!" I start kicking against them again. "Bella get out of here! Call for father tell him to get Zabini, and cover your god damn nose!" I shout, struggling in the fanged creatures grasp. "Call for the mutt, now please hurry!"

I feel myself grow weaker with every word. My throat stings and my head pounds. I can't shut my eyes. I _wont_ shut them. I'm not giving them the satisfaction.

I keep my eyes open as Bella covers her nose, and screams Jacob's name.

Then _he_ walks in. Someone I'd never even guessed to be here. _Cedric Diggory._

My heart starts to pound and I quickly resume my struggling. "Let Me Go!" I shout, "Leave me alone I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Now now, Quinn. I merely asked my brother here to... find you and bring you here." The young wizard speaks. "You see, I didn't realize the girl I've been rather... obsessed with was sister to someone so close to my family. As soon as I found out I just had to have you brought here." He smirks, and takes a step closer.

"Wait until Snape hears about this." I hiss, with as much loathing as I can muster, although it's hard to do with such a hansom face in front of you. "As soon as the school finds out, your deader than a burnt door nail." I sneer.

"Oh come now my dear," He's only a foot away from me. "we could be happy, you and me." six inches. "Together." he smashes his lips to mine, stealing my very first kiss away from me.

I don't kiss back, but I don't pull away either. I'm rooted to the spot, unable to comprehend what is happening to me.

"You know Quinn, when someone kisses you it's customary to kiss them back." Cedric says, stepping back, but still less then a foot away from me.

"You know, being a dick isn't going to make yours any bigger." I remark, venom dripping from each word.

He smirks and puts his mouth near my ear. I shiver a little at the close contact. "I'll punish you for saying that later, but for now, we need to talk." And with that, he walks over to the couch and Jasper, pushes me to sit next to him.

_What have I gotten myself into?_


	9. Goodbye Forks

**Authors Note: Minor Cussing Hope You Enjoy! Comment If You'd Like An Original Character Of Your Own Creation To Be Included Or If You'd Like Yourself To Be In It. Comment Description, Name, Age, And What You Want Them To Be, Like Quinn's Best Friend, Bella's Best Friend, Quinn's Rival, Ect. Thanks I Appreciate It! Love You Enjoy!**

_Previously_

_"You know Quinn, when someone kisses you it's customary to kiss them back." Cedric says, stepping back, but still less then a foot away from me. _

_"You know, being a dick isn't going to make yours any bigger." I remark, venom dripping from each word._

_He smirks and puts his mouth near my ear. I shiver a little at the close contact. "I'll punish you for saying that later, but for now, we need to talk." And with that, he walks over to the couch and Jasper, pushes me to sit next to him. _

_What have I gotten myself into?_

_Current Chapter_

I sit next to Diggory, not because I want to, but because the stupid leach is staring at me, golden-brown eyes, glowing with hatred.


	10. Unknown POV

_The woods are eerie at night. Especially when your alone, or at least you think you are. The trees seem to turn in time with your steps, watching you with hidden, unseen eyes. You never know what could be out there, in the woods, in the dark, in the night. But one thing is for sure, if I survive, I'll never make the same mistake again. _

-Unknown POV-

She's beautiful. The way she walks, talks, _breaths_. But I know for my plan to work, she'll need to stop breathing. Along with my foolish brother. He wants her, but I _need_ her. I _need _ to feel her skin on mine, her breath tickling my neck as she whispers words of love into my ear. I'm sure I can get my hands on a love potion. Once I do, she will be **mine**.

**Really Short Chapter**


	11. Riley

I walk away without so much as a glace in their directions. I think I should've waited for Charlie, before telling Bella.

I haven't see Edward, since Bella left the Cullen's place to get Charlie. I wonder if he even tried to stop her or if he just ran off, possibly knowing we'd win. I look around, taking in my surroundings. I'm in an open field that would be beautiful in the day, but is honestly pretty creepy at night. I don't know how far I've walked, but by the looks of it, I'm pretty alone. Although I get this irking feeling that someone, or something, is watching me.

I shake it off and continue walking father into the clearing. I sit down in a pach of grass, on edge from the passed events. I know only one thing can make me feel better and it would be to sing. I know just the song.

I start slowly, calming immediately as the first words leave my lips.

Avoiding this disaster  
Seemed impossible  
My heart is beating faster  
Fast as it can go  
'Cause I'm overthinking every word  
That was never said or heard  
Happy ever after?  
I don't think so

I'm in love with someone who doesn't know I exist  
I stare from afar in my hand-broken heart while I play pretend  
I'm in love with someone who doesn't know I exist  
And it's you, yes, it's true, you don't even know it, I can't ever win

Am I invisible?  
Should I let it go? Would you ever know?  
Am I just another crazy laying on the low?  
Am I invisible?  
Will you ever see what you do to me?  
Breaking hearts in the dark so easily  
Am I invisible?

Tangled up and tongue-tied  
What have I become?  
Always got you on my mind  
Got me feeling dumb  
And I'm tripping over my own feet  
And I'm mad you got the best of me  
Falling for you slowly  
From a distance

I'm in love with someone who doesn't know I exist  
I stare from afar in my hand-broken heart while I play pretend  
I'm in love with someone who doesn't know I exist  
And it's you, yes, it's true, you don't even know it, I can't ever win

Am I invisible?  
Should I let it go? Would you ever know?  
Am I just another crazy laying on the low?  
Am I invisible?  
Will you ever see what you do to me?  
Breaking hearts in the dark so easily  
Am I invisible?

(Am I invisible?)  
(Am I invisible?)  
I'm in love with someone who doesn't know I exist  
And it's you, yes, it's true, you don't even know it, I can't ever win

Am I invisible?  
Should I let it go? Would you ever know?  
Am I just another crazy laying on the low?  
Am I invisible?  
Will you ever see what you do to me?  
Breaking hearts in the dark so easily  
Am I invisible?

As I finish, I hear a slight rustling sound and a hand sits on my shoulder.I look up to see someone I didn't recognize, but I know he must be a vampire.

"I'm Riley." The, most likely newborn, vampire states smirking. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven, baby girl?" He asked, moving his hand from my shoulder, down my front.

"I dug my way up from hell." I state, before shrugging his hand off and going to leave.

"Not so fast, I haven't had my fun with you yet." He pushes me to the ground, and climbs on top of me.

I call for help, but no one can hear me. As if on instinct, I grab my wand and point it at him. "Stupefy!" I shout, blasting the young vampire unconscious. I quickly take my leave, but what I don't notice, is a small piece of fabric, that he must've torn off when he pushed me, silently float to the ground.

_This is only the beginning._


	12. Five

I arrive at Bella's house an hour later, out of breath. I ran all the way from the meadow, here non stop. I hope he doesn't find me.

"Bella? Dad? Are you here?" I look around, but no one seems to be home. I don't need to check upstairs because Bella would've come down if she was up there, but then again, maybe she wouldn't.

I glance at the stairs before sighing and trudging up the steep steps. I don't want anything bad to happen to my family or my friends, especially Draco. The last emotion he would've felt towards me would've been hatred.

I slowly open the door to Bella's room, to see her sleeping on the keyboard of her computer. I quietly and carefully, pick her up, place her in her bed, and shut off her computer. "Goodnight Bella." I whisper, before closing the door gently.

I hear angry whispers, coming from down stairs. I was about to go down and hear what it was all about, until I heard my name that is. "I can't smell her!" One voice, whisper-shouted. This voice was distinctly female. "It's like she can hide her scent. What's going on." I suddenly try to make as little noise as possible as I slowly descend the dark stairs, towards the sitting room.

"I can't either, but we can't risk getting caught. She is Five after all, with our without her memory's, she _will_ have to lead us eventually. Six is getting older by the minute and without his mate, he'll never regain he youth." This second voice I recognize, but I can't seem to place it, like the voice was from some kind of dream. I do know it's a man's voice though.

"Calm down Two, its not good for you to be all riled up like this. You could... blow up again." The first one speaks again, and what is with them calling people numbers. Is this some kind of restraint system? "Plus, as soon as we find Five we'll have to restrain her," that answers my question, "she thinks shes just a normal witch, she doesn't know that Dumbledickhead, took her from Voldemort and renamed her a White. She is a Riddle, through and through. The only problem is the mudblood, Pothead, and the blood trader she hangs out with."

Then it clicks. They were talking about _me!_ I was this so called 'Five'. How? I'd never be a riddle My parents have my birth certificate and everything!

"It'll be hard to convince her. And if I know Five, she's stubborn as fuck, so It'll take some real convincing..." There was a long pause. "I miss the real Five, was always so, full of life, so happy, so... beautiful, not that she isn't anymore! She's still beautiful!" He stuttered at the last few sentences.

A faint popping sound could be heard, before a deep voice rung out, "Six wants us. Best not to keep him waiting."

"Yes Four." They both said at the same time, then a trio of popping sounds, and they where gone. There was only one thought on my mind that night.

_Am I Five?!_


	13. The Inferno

My alarm blares, waking me from my sleep. My dark green room, I created with magic, was dark because of the black blinds, covering the window. I slip out of my soft emerald sheets, and open it, a small bit of light comes in, but not much since the clouds cover the sun.

I grown when I realize it's my first day at a muggle high school. I don't know what I'm soposed to do in muggle school, but I guess its worth a try. Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky and make a friend or two.

Thinking of the word 'two' brings up memory's of last night. What did they mean by ' she is Five after all, with our without her memory's'? If I'm really this 'Five' person then who would've taken my memory'? Surely they must've been mistaken. They said that Dumbledore took me and erased my memory. They have to be delusional.

_They're not! They're telling you the truth, be a real Slytherin and face it! You are a Riddle. _An unknown voice speaks. I look around, but no one is here. _You won't be able to see me. As far as your concerned, you could be going insane. _It continues, taunting me.

'Who are you?' I think, hoping what ever it is, can hear me.

_Oh, you don't know me, but I know you better than you know yourself. I've been with you since birth. I've just... stayed quiet. _It hisses. I just now realize, what ever it is, it's speaking in posaltounge. _You are smart my dear Quinn. You know, your father is awfully worried about you. Don't you think you should pay him a visit? I'd be only fair, seeing as you haven't seen him in years._

'Don't tell me what to do! And I am paying him a visit! I'm in his house right now.' I think, with so much hatred I see red.

_Oh dear Quinn, you know he isn't your father. Stop trying to deny it __**Five**__. Your the __Dark__ Lord's daughter and you betrayed him long ago. Now you run with a tougher croud. One you were made to be in. One you were chosen for. One you became part of when you all found your... abilitys._

'You mean magic?'

_Oh no, something a lot more powerful than normal witches magic, Five. _

_You are the __**inferno!**_


	14. I Know What Hate Is Now

_The Icy stare he gives me, is colder than the Arctic __ocean__ in the winter. He looks at me as if I'm his next meal, but I know whats in store is __**much**__worse. Yes, he will most likely kill me once he's done, but I know my life means something different to him than most mortals, and that absolutely terrifies me. He won't hesitate to get what he wants, and right now, what he wants is me. And there's no way to stop it._

_Maybe it wont hurt as much as I think it will, after all I'm not exactly a virgin, but I've only done it once, a __long time__ ago. I don't want this to happen, but I know it will. I don't know how I can handle this._

_But as he approaches, slowly, carefully, I know that I have no chance. And the fear evaporates. I lived a decent life. I know what will happen. He's getting closer, chestnut eyes glowing, with both lust and hate. You know how they say karma will come back to bite you? Well karma is a real bitch. I fucking hate leaches. I never really knew hate, until this moment. Right now, in this warm beach house, I know what hate it burns, for this one vampire._

_The one I thought I could trust._

**A little glimpse into the future my little Death Eaters. I just can't wait until I can revile who it is. He's not in the story as a trusted character yet, but soon. **


	15. Who Was I Draco?

'Whats the Inferno?' I ask the snake like voice in my head. My thoughts going wild with images of a different creature, possessing my body.

_Not a monster like your thinking._ The voice speaks. _You cant deny the fact that you don't fit in here, that you didn't even fit in at Hogwarts. _

'Stop it!' I snap.

_You don't belong anywhere, no where, but with your father. The one Dumbledork took you away from. They miss you, Five. They want you back. All you have to do, is repeat after me. _

"No! Stop it!" I shout out loud, holding my head in my hands. I hear a faint popping sound and look up to see, Malfoy.

_He knows who you are. His father told him to befriend you. He's using you, Five._

"Is it true?" I ask, looking at him. Tears, I didn't even know were in my eyes, start trickling down my face.

"Is what true?" He asks, taking a step closer to me. I immediately took a step back as well. "Quinn, are you alright?" he asks, looking worried.

_It's an act,_ the voice whispers, _He isn't worried about you, he doesn't even care. Make him pay! _

"No, s-stop." I say, "stop, stop, STOP!" I clutch my head as it aches as the voice keeps repeating it's last sentience. 

"Quinn!? Quinn, whats wrong?!" Malfoy shouts, but I can't hear him over the pounding in my head and the voice repeating the horrid words.

Then it stops. I count to three, in my head, to make sure its not coming back, before rounding on the boy, looking at you with a worried expression.

"Is the only reason you even acknowledge my existence because your father told you to?" I ask him, my face emotionless. His silence is enough to answer my question. "Get out."

"Quinn..." He looks at me, his sad gray-blue eyes, stuck to my emerald ones. "Don't do this, please."

"Run back to your father, Malfoy. Can't you see I don't want to be used? I've been used all my life! GET OUT!"

He looks at me, a blank expression on his face, before it turns to an angry one. "You don't know what your talking about, Quinn. I do like you, I love hanging out with you, Quinn please!"

"Tell me, Draco." I start, sitting on my bed lightly. "Who am I?" I ask, looking into his eyes. "Or maybe the more appropriate question is, who _was_ I?" His expression turns grim and he turns so I don't notice, but he's a second too late. "Five." I state simply. He turns towards me, shocked.

"Y-you know? Who told you?!" He looks almost... scared of me. "How do you know that?" He asks, regaining his composure.

"I-I don't know how to explain. You'll think I've gone insane." I look at the ground. Why am I like this towards him now? We've always been close friends.

_Maybe because he knows who you are! And he likes who you are, more than he likes 'Quinn'_

'Shut up!' I think, causing it to chuckle lightly, but stops none the less.

"I wouldn't think your crazy, Fi- Quinn." he tries to cover it up, but fails miserably.

"So you are just using me... I see." I state, no emotion present on my features, although I'm an emotional mess inside.

_Call for them! Call for your __**real**__ friends, Five. Just say the name, Two, and he will arrive in seconds._

"Two." Is all I say, before a very hansom man, about my age maybe a bit older, shows up in the place beside me. "Bloody hell!" I exclaim, surprised.

_"What did you need me for, Five?" _


	16. The Five

_One_

One is that kick ass female, every girl wants to be, but she is the weakest of the group. One is a muggle-born, female, who is sarcastic, funny, and _very_ irritable. She'll also kick your ass if you even show signs of hostility towards the other members of The Five.

_Two_

Two is the second main character (only after Quinn) of The Five. He's by far the hottest. He has Dark brown, raven hair and piercing blue eyes. He's in damn good shape and can get any girl. (Except he can't seem to get the only girl he's interested in's attention. Quinn's.) He's a Muggle-born as well and is the second weakest.

_Three_

Three is more of an outsider in the group, but if anyone threatens The Five, you do not want to mess with her. She's psychotic, but only towards the people who she feels threatened by. She's also _deeply _ in love with Four, but won't admit it. Although everyone, except Four apparently, can tell. She is a half-blood, female and the third weakest.

Four

Four is the cold hard kind of guy. He doesn't talk much, and always has a scowl written on his face. He's like stone most of the time, and wants to kill almost everyone who isn't in The Five. Quinn is the only one he'll open up to, (which infuriates Three). He has black hair and steel eyes, that are always cold. You do not want to cross him on his bad days. Think of it as if he's on his period, just its every day. He's a half-blood and the second strongest.

_Five (Quinn)_

Las but not least, Five. Five is warm and kind, but will turn vicious if you get on her nerves. She mostly hangs around Two, but will occasionally talk with Four. She's the only one Four will speak to. Most of the others think he has a thing for her. She was taken away from The Five, long ago, by none other than Dumbledickhead, himself. She is Tom Riddle's cousin's Daughter. She's a pure-blood and also the strongest, well, since Six went missing looking for her, his lost mate. Five was supposed to be with him, since he's the only other pure-blood, strong enough for her hand.

_Six (The Missing Member)_

No one knows much about Six. After Five was taken, he dedicated his life to finding his beloved. He looked for her every day and night, making the others search as well. One day, he didn't go back to headquarters. They searched everywhere, but never found him. To this day, his disappearance remains a mystery. He the pure-blooded male of the group.


	17. Taken

_**Previously**_

_"Two." Is all I say, before a very hansom man, about my age maybe a bit older, shows up in the place beside me. "Bloody hell!" I exclaim, surprised._

_"What did you need me for, Five?" _

_**Current chapter**_

I can't help, but stare at the god like man in front of me. He's tall and has raven hair that falls perfectly over his face and his blue hood complements his piercing blue eyes. He looks almost relaxed and laid back. He is wearing a black shirt under his hoodie that defines his muscles perfectly. Then I lay eyes on the necklace. On the necklace there a charm shaped as the number 2.

I look back at Draco, only just remembering he was still here. "Please tell me..."

He sighed, looking at me with stormy eyes, full of an unknown emotion. "You were correct in assuming you were Five." He states. "But Five wasn't who you'd think. She was the kind on in the group. So carefree and innocent. That is, until that fateful day. It's best we watch it through a pensive." He turns and summons the stone basin. Bringing his wand up to his temple, he extracts the glowing silver thread like memory and places it into the liquid like substance.

All the while Two stands silently, watching intently as the scene unfolds in front of him. Draco and I step up to the pensive, dip out noises in, and get sucked into the nearly forgotten memory.

-In The Memory-

A young girl, smiles as she chases after a small boy. The girl finally reaches him, white-blonde hair fanning out as she stops and turns, touching the boy's arm and shouting, "Tag!"

The boy turns as well and chases after the girl, his stormy steel eyes, bright with excitement. "Come back here!" He shouts, brushing his hands through his hair, a similar color to the girl's yet different in texture. When he finally catches up to her, he wraps his arms around her narrow frame and holds her in place, hugging her.

The young girl's emerald eyes, flutter closed as she relaxes in his grip. "Don't leave me, Draco." She whispers, a tear escaping her still closed eye.

"I won't Five, I promise." He replies, wiping the tear from her naturally rosy cheek. Before he can realize whats happening she turns and runs from his grasp, laughing and chanting, "You can't get me! You can't get me!"

He lets out a small laugh and follows after her.

"Five! Draco! Time to come inside!" A man shouts from the doorway of a small cottage that had gone unnoticed by the two spectators. The man had light brown hair and emerald eyes, matching the girl's.

The two run up and the young female, jumps into the man's awaiting arms. He gives the boy a soft, pat on the head and takes the girl, still held firmly in his grasp, inside, motioning for the boy to follow.

Once inside, a women becomes visible. She has the same hair as the young girl, and brilliant blue eyes that put the ocean to shame. She carefully takes the other girl from the man, giving him a kiss while doing so. This action causes the young ones to gag mockingly.

They all head over to the table, where there is a delicious looking feast laid out, and sit in very expensive looking chairs. The two younger ones, sit side by side, talking and giggling from time to time. The older two look at each other, love in their eyes.

Then, a loud bang could be heard from the sitting room, where the front door was. It wasn't the sound of knocking, but more of, an explosion. The man quickly hands the girl to the woman and the woman and the young ones are rushed out of the house, by a rather shaken looking man.

He goes into the sitting room only to see the perpetrator, rushing off towards the three that were attempting an escape. The offender, an older man with a long graying beard, reaches the three before the other could.

The elder quickly latches on to the young girl, and disappears with a note as the only thing left behind.

The man reads the aloud to the remaining two.

_Dear Slytherin Family and your young guest Draco Malfoy, _

_Your daughter and beloved friend is now in the custody of 'The Order Of The Phoenix'. She will have her name and memories changed, and will be placed with another, more trustworthy, family of my choosing. _

_Your family, decedents of Salazar Slytherin, is made up of dark wizards and it is no doubt of mine that your family possess the same trait. After what Tom, your cousin, has done, I've made sure to stop the cycle at this young, innocent, girl. We will not let you corrupt something that can be salvaged._

_Yours Truly, _

_Professor Albus Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_


	18. Inevitable

As Draco and I are transported back out of the pensive, the only thing I could question was, 'Why would Dumbledore do this?'

_Because he's about as evil as Voldemort, but he hides behind others, always blaming someone else. To us, hes about as unwanted as shampoo and conditioner are to Snape. _

I almost laugh at this, but then I remember what I'd seen. "Does this mean... Dumbledore is a... bad guy?" I ask, unsure.

"There isn't simply a 'bad' and 'good'. " A silky male voice sounds. "You'd do good to know that, Five." My head snaps to the left, where a comfortable Two, leaned against the wall, arms crossed as his chest moved up and down. He looked rather relaxed.

"Wise words." Draco said, almost bitterly. I wonder why?

_Because they're rivels. They used to fight all the time because they both wanted the same thing._

'Which is...?' I push the voice to continue.

_A chance to win a young lady's heart._ The voice sounded more distant now and I didn't know why. _I think I'll leave you now. _ As it finished it's sentience, it faded completely into nothing

"Yes, yes they are." Two replied, a smug grin plastered across his pale face. "Anyway, its time for me to show you a memory of mine." He pulled out a beautifully dark looking wand. I feel as if I've seen it before, but it feels weird, as if I'd seen it in some distant memory. He pulls the stringy liquid substance from his temple and gracefully places it in the small pensive.

I hesitate to approach the concrete bowl. I've only known this guy for a matter of minutes, what if this is a trap? I don't know what I was expecting, probably the constant annoying voice that usually won't shut up, but it never comes.

"Come on, whats the worst that could happen, Q?" He states in a teasing tone. I don't know why, but his voice is soothing and... familiar?

"I don't know, Zombie chickens, asteroids, the sky is falling?" I ask, my voice relaxed and teasing. A look of surprise coats his features. "What?" Do I have something in my teeth? Oh no how embarrassing.

"Y-you used to say that all the time before..." he trailed off, but I had a pretty good Idea of what he was going to say.

"Well lets go." I say, walking towards the pensive. We both dip our heads in and are pulled from reality to the passed.


	19. I Remember

_The flowers were a mixture of white and green. The sun shined through the leaves of the trees overhead, glittering. A young girl, with white-blonde hair sat next to a boy wearing a blue hoodie that matched his eyes. _

_The girl had her hands cupped in front of her, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration as she sat, glaring at her palms. _

_"Why can't I do it Two? I'm trying, I really am." She spoke, her voice clear and silky. The girl was younger than the one from the previous memory, but she still looked as beautiful as ever. "I can see a bit of an emerald outline, but it never fully develops into a snake!" She was getting angry at herself. _

_"You're only eight, Five. You don't have complete control over your power yet. It's very rare to even get an outline at this age. You're talented, don't push it." The boys spoke. He had been able to conger a blue snake with just his hands. He was honestly just showing off to the girl to win her affections, but it backfired miserably. Now he's stuck with teaching her how to conger he own snake. _

_"But you can make on! I wanna be cool!" At this the boy blushed slightly. Being born to a pure-blooded family, you learn to hide your emotions, but with Five, he doesn't feel the need to put on his cold exterior. _

_"Well that's something you'll never accomplish." Two teased her, wearing a smirk that would put a Malfoy's to shame. The girl bats his shoulder, playfully. "I'm only joking, your the coolest person I know." He smiles as the love of his life blushes. _

_The moment is cut short when another boy, just a bit older than the other two, walks up to them, a cold look set on his face as he stares down at two of his five colleges. "Work." Is all he says, before turning back to where he came from. _

_The remaining children, pick up their things and follow shortly after._

**BaCk To ThE rEaL wOrLd**

When the world stops spinning, I look up at Two. The expression he wears is enough to know who that was before he says it. "That was Six."


	20. Six

"Who was Six? What was he like?" I ask, looking at the ground.

He looks at me carefully before hesitantly saying, "Well, Six was an interesting character. He was always nice and loving with you, besides when things related to business came into the picture, but he wasn't always that way around the rest of us. He was a pure-blood, like you, and you two were the last pure-bloods of our kind. Therefore, you were destined to be together. You know, have children and have them have children with each other, but he didn't want you to be forced into that. He truly loved you, but..." He trails off.

"But, what?"

"But then you 'disappeared' and he went insane. He wouldn't sleep nor eat until he found you. And this idiot over here!" He gestures to Draco, glaring, "Didn't think to tell us, your _true family_ who took you!" He was shouting now, his hands balled into fists, his knuckles white.

"Woah whoa, calm down Two. I'm here now aren't I?" I put a hand on his shoulder. Some of the tension leaves, but he still doesn't relax completely.

"Six is gone." He states, "but there's a way to get him back." His eyes filled with fear. "I believe he's run away and the only way to get him back, is to show him you're here. But to find him we have to go where he was stationed and Four almost didn't come back from it last time. Six was welcomed there, praised in fact, but us... they don't like us there. Especially after..."

He doesn't have to finish his sentience for me to know what he was going to say. Six is gone.

"You think I'll ever meet him? Six, I mean." I ask, my face still bent downward.

"I don't know Five, but we can always search for him. I mean three thousand times the charm." He laughed slightly. He looks good when he laughs, he looks his age when he laughs. His stress lines disappear and he smiles. He should laugh more often.

"So when do we start?" I look at him expectantly.

His face drops, "I was being sarcastic, Five. We cant go there. They aren't human and those snakes will kill anyone who doesn't speak their language, unless someone who does is with them."

Oh

**Oh!**

I speak parseltongue!

_Damn right you do! _The, oh so annoying voice returns.

_I'm NOT annoying, I'm __**obnoxious**__! There's a significant difference!_

Whatever helps you sleep at night.

_Whatever, Five. Just remember, you're extraordinary!_


End file.
